To determine the relationship between gastric motor activity and gastric myoelectric activity in patients with dyspeptic symptoms. This will be performed by simultaneously measuring antral contractility with an intraluminal antroduodenal manometry probe and measuring gastric myoelectric activity with cutaneous electrogastrography (EGG) in patients with dyspeptic symptoms who are undergoing antroduodenal manometry for clinical evaluation of their symptoms. We will look at the EGG amplitude changes that occur with gastric contractions.